Donkey Kong Wiki:Requests for adminship/Doc King
The following project page is an archived discussion regarding a user who requested adminship. '''Please do not edit it.' No further modifications should be made to this page.'' ''Result: Failed. This user has proven himself incapable being an admin. (Non-bureaucrat close) Dr. P. Kong 99 ( T ) 22:54, August 7, 2010 (UTC)'' Doc King (talk • • • RFA page) Candidate, please summarize why you are running for adminship below. reason for nomination I think I should be an admin on this Wiki because of my good knowledge, deletion signs, and stub and cleanup fixes. I also don't playgerize or do any forums on this Wiki and Smash Wiki people, don't judge anything on any Wiki besides this one because this is completely different than Smash Wiki. I also haven't been blocked or warned on this wiki before. Plus, I actually had to finish an article and admin made because he was too lazy to finish it (Megatron1). This Wiki has even admins who are in Smash Wiki and hardly play DK like Omega (even though in my opinion, he's a smart and helping guy). So in conclusion, I think I'll be perfect for the job. Edit: Doc King 22:53, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Support #Doc King is a nice and friendly editor who wants to improve the wiki! I can't believe you all won't give him a chance with adminship! Shadowcrest 16:50, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Oppose #'Oppose' There are many reasons for why you shouldn't be an admin. You haven't dealt with vandals, I have yet to see you revert any vandalism on this Wiki. You haven't tagged any pages for deletion. You haven't dealt with user disputes on the DK Wiki (those on the Smash Wiki and the IRC were handled very poorly). You haven't participated in any discussion involving the DK Wiki or any of its content. You have not shown a proper understanding of the policies and guidelines. You have not shown logical reasoning and you have appeared incapable of constructing a proper argument. But most importantly, you have yet to show any good judgment skills or the need for the sysop tools. You are clearly the inferior candidate here and the fact that you didn't create your RfA correctly or sign your RfA shows to me that you still don't fully understand the ways of the Wiki. Someone who is still learning the ways of the Wiki should never be an admin of one. Judging from your responses on the IRC, you seem to simply want adminship, which again, no candidate should appear power hungry. You also specifically mention other admins in your explanation for why you should be an admin, which comes off to me as you saying you would be a better admin than them because as you said "the one is lazy and the other barely plays DK games". You may have been a good contributor on the DK Wiki thus far, but adminship is not a reward for being a good contributor. You do not understand what adminship entitles and from your behavior on the Smash Wiki, I would not trust you at all with the admin tools. You have a long way to go before you can even be consider a viable candidate for adminship. Omega Tyrant 13:02, August 7, 2010 (UTC) #'Major Oppose': Like OT said there are many reasons why you shouldn't be an admin. Also, there is no reason that you should be an admin. You dont deal with deleting, vandalism, or user conflict. You just seem to want adminship, and aren't really showing that you are capable of handling it. I'm sorry, you're a good contributor, and if you revert vandalism at least once I'll support an RfR, but right now I don't see you being a good sysop. Dr. P. Kong 99 ( T ) 14:23, August 7, 2010 (UTC) #'Major Oppose':Everything above and you insulted me.--MegaTron1XD 14:28, August 7, 2010 (UTC) #'Oppoze'- I viewed wikis like a "Round Table", Doc. No one editor is superior to another; no matter how high your edits or how much you contribute, all editors are good contributors, from the random IP fixing a spelling mistake to my 2K editcount. Taking a direct quote from OT's reason, "the one is lazy and the other barely plays DK games", it seems you do not understand this. Plus, forums like these are completely unacceptable and make the wiki look horrible. I'm ready to nuke it. --HavocReaper'48 16:10, August 7, 2010 (UTC) #"I think I'll be perfect for the job." Are you on crack? Do you seriously think that this wiki, nay, ANY wiki, would want you as an administrator? Okay, I'm just going to list everything that's wrong with this. 1) You didn't remove "reason for nomination": I know that sounds minor, but it's not; first impressions matter, and the first impression I got from this was "what a moron". 2) If you could sign only one thing on a wiki, it would be your RfA. Again, it sounds minor, but final impressions matter as much as first impressions, as the end of your candidate statement is the very last thing that a user will see before commenting on it. 3) Check over what you've written before hitting Save page: for example, "playgerize" is not a real word, and "an article and admin made" doesn't make sense. Posts with typos show that you've not read over what you've said, showing that you didn't think about it. When it comes to making important posts, an admin should type up their comment, check it for spelling/grammar/punctuation mistakes, hit Preview to see what it looks like on the page, and walk away, think about it for five minutes, then come back, make any changes as they think necessary, check it again, and then hit Save page. You do none of this. In my opinion, this is the most important skill that a prospective admin should show. 4) Be friendly with the wiki community. That means don't do what you've managed to do, which is personally piss off as many users as you possibly can. If you're on good terms with everyone on the wiki, you know what they respond well to, and you can mediate disputes fairly and impartially. However, if you piss off all of the other users, you end up being at the center of user disputes, which makes the wiki look bad. 5) You need to learn how to work with other people. I don't even need to look any further than the comments on this RfA to find dirt on you related to this - for example, this is not exactly a beaming example of a willingness to work as part of a team. All it takes is just two admins who don't like you, and who are on good terms with the other admins. If you're involved in a dispute with another user, they'll side with the other guy, and they'll persuade the other admins to side with them, and you're history. You really think you'd make the perfect admin? I know what it takes to be a good admin, and you're miles off. Frankly, I wouldn't even trust you to operate a spoon. Yours sincerely, ''Penguinof '' 18:48, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Neutral #''...'' Comments @Doc King What was the point of this? Dr. P. Kong 99 ( T ) 20:04, August 7, 2010 (UTC) :It was just to show that I approve of this (I know it's obvious, but whatever). Doc King 20:06, August 7, 2010 (UTC) :DP, do that shit again or I'll mess up your RFA! Doc King 22:54, August 7, 2010 (UTC) ---- Category:Inactive rights requests